


Unexpected attention

by Ursus_minor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Loki RPF - Freeform, Loki's a night club owner, Sexual Content, Smut, loki's an ass, loki's sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursus_minor/pseuds/Ursus_minor
Summary: Loki Laufeyson owns a fancy local club. He's sassy, arrogant and just overall - you hate him. And then... it's your birthday and Loki happens to surprise you - in more than one way.this was a prompt from one of my readers - Happy birthday Susan :)💕 .. I know you like (Devil) Loki in the club, so that's where this came from...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SusanDrakian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanDrakian/gifts).



“Did you get the present I sent you?”

His velvet voice purred into your ear and you shivered as you felt his cool breath cascade down your bare shoulder.

You instinctively pressed your thighs together.

_God, you hated the effect he had on you._

Loki.

Your best buddy's little brother and the owner of the fancy club your friend had dragged you to. She loved coming here because she had a crush on Loki. Well, in her defence, most female beings in this vicinity seemed to have a crush on him, and you were sure that at least half of them had already had the pleasure of being sampled by the raven-haired devil.

In your opinion, your best friend's brother would have suited the name Lucifer Morningstar far better than Loki Laufeyson. He was nothing like Thor, who was easy going, laid-back and fun to hang out with. The kind of teddy-bear buddy you could count on, even after he got married he hadn't let you down - you got along with his wife and actually loved hanging out with Thor's family.

Loki on the other hand was sassy, arrogant and full of himself and the fact that Loki was all too aware of the affect he had on the fairer sex, made you determined _not_ to give him the satisfaction of showing that he had ANY kind of effect on _you_.

That's why you hated the fact that he did.

Ok, you had to admit that he was exceptionally handsome. Beautiful even, which was a word you hardly ever used to describe a man. But his flawless pale skin that stretched over the high cheek bones of a finely cut face, the clear, blue eyes with the long dark eyelashes and which were the colour of glacier water – all framed by midnight-black hair that fell down to his shoulders, curling ever so slightly at the ends – well, all this gave him the appearance of a fallen angel … or maybe was it a devil in disguise?

The devil, you decided as you felt him stand behind you now.

“Hi Loki.”

You said nonchalantly, as he placed a drink on the bar in front of you and leaned forward, lightly brushing your shoulder when he propped his elbow on the bar and took in your appearance.

You tried to ignore him.

That was until he suddenly reached out and pulled the strap of your dress down over your shoulder. You squealed and slapped his hand.

“What the hell, Loki?”

He chuckled.

“You didn't answer my question, so I thought I'd better have a look.”

You glared at him.

“I got your _present_ , ok? But it's preposterous to think I'd wear anything like that. Especially if it comes from you!”

He smiled smugly.

“Wrong colour then?”

“Wrong – ITEM!”

“I thought it was rather flattering.”

“It's a barely existent piece of lace.”

“Barely existent? Darling, it's a whole corset with suspenders and a matching thong.”

_Oh god, help me! This guy is just ridiculously full of himself._

You buried your face in your hands and sighed.

"You're gross, Loki."

The two of you had a love-hate relationship. Or maybe it was more of a hate-hate relationship.

You'd known each other for a few years now, ever since the first time Thor and a group of mutual friends had taken you to the club. Loki's club. It was one of those clubs only "the chosen" got into and Loki's reputation as a wealthy playboy preceded him. 

On that first night, he kept sending cocktails for you over to your table. It started with a Blue Angel Kiss, followed by a Pop my Cherry. After that you received a Sloe Comfortable Screw.

Thor had shrugged his shoulders and offered you an apologetic "He's adopted?" While you had felt like punching Loki's beautiful face and flattening that nose of his for being so immature.

Unfortunately, the fact that you were annoyed with him, only seemed to encourage him and over the years it had become somewhat of a game between the two of you.

He shamelessly flirted with you just to annoy you. Loki had tons of women fawning over him and more often than not, he had his hands on more than one girl at a time - or the other way around, since the ladies seemed to discard all shyness when it came to the dark devil.

It was disgusting. And you didn't even know why it bothered you so much.

He was an ass. That was why.

He treated women like objects. That was why.

“I thought you deserved a royal fuck on your birthday.” Loki's low voice rippled through your thoughts and it took a moment to process what he'd just said.

“WHAT?!”

“The drink, darling.” He pointed to drink on the bar in front of you. “Why - what did you have in mind?”

“You're disgusting, Loki.”

“My pleasure.” He cooed.

You shook your head. Then he leaned in, his voice soft and gentle and his lips nearly brushing your ear as he whispered,

“You look beautiful tonight. Even more so than usual.”

Another pleasant shiver of anticipation shuddered down your back and there was a distinct throbbing between your legs. You clenched your teeth.

_Devil._

You hated him. How could somebody you disliked so much elicit these kind of feelings?

Loki merely chuckled.

“Enjoy.” He purred and walked away, leaving you rather perplexed and alone with your throbbing arousal.

You took the drink and gulped it down in one go. Your friend came back from the bathroom and slipped into the seat next to you.

“Wow, he really has a thing for you, hasn't he?” She brushed back a strand of red hair and looked at you with narrowed eyes.

“I hope not.” You growled. You knew she found Loki hot - while you didn't. "He doesn't. Have a thing for me. He's just annoying me."

“Why don't you just – let him ... have you, I mean? Most of the women in here are dying to get laid by him – apparently he's one hell of a lover. And it's your birthday!”

“Stop it, Natasha!” You blurted out and glared at her. “I'm not going to be one of his sluts, excuse me! I can't believe you're even suggesting that!”

“Girl!” She giggled. “You need to change your way of thinking. We live in the 21stcentury. Women are allowed to sleep with more than one man – _before_ marriage. I wouldn't actually mind being one of his – _sluts -_  as you so eloquently call a woman who chooses to just have fun.”

Natasha cocked an eyebrow and took a sip of her drink. You sighed.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way.”

“I guess I'm just jealous, honey." She said and patted your arm. "I wish he'd give me an iota of the attention he gives you every time we come here.”

“Because he knows I _hate_ it.”

“Negative attention is still attention, darling!”

You scowled.

Loki was the last thing you wanted to discuss on your birthday.

“What was it this time?” Your friend asked.

“What was what?”

“The drink.”

You rolled your eyes.

“A Royal Fuck.”

She stared at you for a second, then she burst into laughter.

“He _literally_   _gave_ you a Royal Fuck?" She laughed and you couldn't help but join in. It was pretty funny. 

“Well, he said I _deserved_ a royal fuck on my birthday. What an ass.” You said and giggled.

Natasha squealed. The alcohol was definitely kicking in, because soon both of you were in tears.

When you finally recovered Natasha looked at you and grinned.

"He's got a sense of humour. You have to give him that.”

It was a couple of hours and a few cocktails later on the dance floor when you suddenly found yourself next to Loki. You had watched him dance before, no, _admired_ him dancing. He was really good at it. Didn't hold back but just moved to the beat of the music, no matter what it was. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the fact that it was your birthday, or the fact that you'd had a good laugh about him with your friend, that made you smile at him when he caught your gaze. He winked at you.

At some stage, you turned around, dancing with your back to him and lifting your arms over your head. A moment later you felt his hands coming to a rest on your hips from behind. You knew you'd had too much to drink when you leaned back against him and allowed him to run his hands up and down your sides and nuzzle his face in the crook of your neck.

When the song ended, he drew back and disappeared in the crowd.

Natasha spotted you and shot you a look, before she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"It's your birthday. Go get him." She mouthed. You rolled your eyes at her and left the dance floor to head over to the bar.

When you pushed through the crowd, someone caught your arm and pulled you back against him. At first you thought it was Loki and prepared for a sassy remark, but when you were roughly pulled flush against the body of a stranger, your heart skipped.

_What the hell?_

You struggled free, but he drew you back towards him and when one of his hands squeezed your ass, you kicked his shin hard with your stiletto.

“Let go off me, asshole!” You screamed, trying to writhe out of his grasp.

Then he was suddenly jerked back and you were free. Your eyes widened, when you saw Loki, gripping the guy's hair tightly and pushing him off the dance floor towards a less crowded area. 

Loki took you by your arm and pulled you along.

“Are you alright?” He yelled over the music.

You merely blinked at him. 

He let go off you and grabbed the guy by his shirt.

“The lady's evidently _not_ fond of your touch, asshole.” Loki growled and there was a dangerous glint in his eyes.

You watched, frozen to the spot. 

You'd never seen him like that. You knew him as the sassy, arrogant asshole, but this was - different. And, undeniably - hot.

Loki, the eternal asshole was defending your dignity. 

The man was either on drugs or completely drunk, because he just laughed.

“Should've known she's one of your whores, Laufeyson.” The guy spat and you blushed furiously. 

Loki grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against the wall.

“Take that back!”

“Fuck you! Or even better" The guy chuckled. "I'll fuck _her_ for you!"

The next moment, Loki's fist collided with his face and the man sank down to the floor, cursing loudly. You could see blood dripping from his chin.

_Jesus Christ._

You stared, wide eyed, at Loki.

He'd just punched a guy who stood about a head taller than Loki himself. And he'd - he'd broken his nose. You'd never thought of Loki as someone strong – or dangerous.

Or protective for that matter.

One of the bouncers appeared and dragged the cursing and now bleeding man away to deliver him out of the club.

Loki turned to look at you.

“Are you alright?”

You flinched when he gently took hold of your shoulders and searched your eyes. He waited for you to respond and when you didn't, he took your hand and pulled you along behind him.

You followed him without resistance.

When he shut the door to his office, the noise of the club died down.

“Are you - how are you feeling?” Loki's voice was unusually soft – and _kind_. You searched his eyes, trying to figure out what had just happened. 

The thing that shocked you wasn't the fact that some stupid idiot had groped you.

Much more than the fact that some stupid idiot had groped you, you were shocked by the fact that Loki - of all people - had _defended_ you. Not only that, he'd broken the guy's nose, because he had insulted you.

Loki still looked at you and when you realised you were still staring, you nodded.

“Uh – yeah, I'm fine.”

_Yeah, right, so why were your hands shaking then?_

“Why don't you sit down. Let me get you something to drink.”

“No. I've – I've had enough to drink, Loki.”

“I meant, some water.” He corrected himself.

_Oh._

He gently pushed you down on the large white leather couch in the centre of the room, before he moved over to a small bar to fetch you a glass of water.

Handing you the water, he settled on the couch beside you.

You nipped on the drink. It felt good.

“Thank you.” You managed. 

Loki cleared his throat.

“What that man said about – you –  I'm sorry - watching us dance must have given him the wrong idea.”

You shook your head.

“It's ok.”

“It is _not_ ok.”

The stern tone of his voice surprised you and you looked up at him. Those blue-green eyes sparkled dangerously in the dim light.

“ _Nothing_  that despicable specimen of a man did or said was _ok._ No woman should have to put up with this kind of behaviour from a man.”

“Says the man who ravishes women for breakfast.” The words slipped out before you could catch them.

Loki quirked an eyebrow.

“I never – _ravish_ – anyone against their will.”

_Well, he was right about that._

“You look pale." He offered after an awkward moment of silence. "I'll make you something to eat and then, would you like me to call you a cab?”

“I'm fine, Loki, really. I should just go.”

You rose but Loki gently pushed you back down on the couch.

“Stay. Eat. Then I'll escort you to a cab so that you get home safely.”

_Good god. What had happened to him?_

“Why – why are you so nice?”

“Why would I not be? Just because you _believe_ me to be a complete asshole doesn't mean that I _am_ one.” He quipped and sauntered over to the bar, pulled the fridge open and started to prepare something to eat for you.

“I don't think you're an –" You started, then let out a sigh. "Ok, well, I do.”

Loki chuckled and you pushed a strand of stray hair behind your ear, feeling yourself blush, thinking about his words.

“I'm glad you came here on your birthday, even though you hate me.” He offered with a soft smile.

“I -” You weren't sure what to say to that. So, you decided to stay quiet until Loki returned to the couch with a plate that had a sandwich, some cherry tomatoes and olives on it and placed it on the coffee table in front of you.

"Eat."

You reached for an olive, then a tomato, then you tried the sandwich.

It actually felt good to eat something, although it was awkward to do so while Loki was watching you.

“You – you're usually such an ass, Loki.”

He leaned against the back of the couch, draping his arm over it.

“And yet you allowed me to dance with you tonight, princess.”

Your eyes flicked up to his at the endearment.

“Because – I'm completely drunk?”

He laughed. A genuine laugh, that made those cute dimples appear on his cheeks.

_Wait. Wait a second._

_Cute dimples? When had you ever thought of Loki having anything cute about him?_

He reached forward and you froze, when he brushed the pad of his thumb over your cheek, an incredibly tender gesture that instinctively made you lean into the touch.

“I'm sorry if that guy ruined your birthday. I was going to make up for being an ass tonight, so maybe it's not too late for that.”

His eyes were clear and kind when he looked at you and you felt oddly elated as a warm fuzzy feeling spread through your chest.

_Good god, you were really drunk._

_This was Loki._

_LOKI._

He cleared his throat and pulled back his hand, then he fished a small pouch out of the pocket of his black button down shirt and held it out to you.

“I was going to make up for it with this.”

Your eyes shifted from the pouch in his hand to his eyes, then back to the pouch in his hands.

“What's this?”

“A little something I came across on my holiday in Europe.”

You narrowed your eyes.

“I hope for your own safety that this is not some kind of weird sex toy to match the outfit you sent me?”

Loki sniggered and shook his head.

“No. I promise. It's nothing of that kind.” Then a devious smile appeared on his face. "But you're giving me ideas."

You slapped his arm and he laughed softly, it made you chuckle.

You took the pouch from Loki's hand and opened it, emptying it onto the palm of your hand.

It was a round silver pendant on a thin chain. The metal was engraved with the shape of the sun, only that the sun's rays looked like tridents. 

It was simple, and beautiful. And you were at once touched and stunned by the gift. 

“You – you thought of _me_ when you bought that? On your – on your holiday?”

“I think of you a lot. Not only on my holiday.” Loki said. He took the necklace from your hand and opened the clasp. “It's a rune. For protection. I should have evidently given it to you earlier. - May I?”

He held it up and you swiped your hair to one side so that he could fasten it around your neck.

“I found it when I traveled through Iceland.”

Your fingers lay on the pendant as you regarded the man in front of you.

You did your best not to gape at him.

This was Loki, the man who loved to humiliate you. Who loved to make fun of you and tease you.

The man you hated.

The same man had been kind to you. Gentle.

He'd thought about you on his holiday. And he'd given you a thoughtful gift. As if he truly - cared.

You didn't understand the world anymore.

“Why?” Was all you managed to stammer.

He smiled.

“Why? Because I want you to be safe.”

“No, I mean. I-” You shook your head. “Why would you give me a gift like this? This is so – _nice_?”

He laughed softly and shook his head again, before his face grew sober.

“Never mind.” He whispered.

You felt your heart contract, when he averted his eyes.

“You – you _like_ me?”

He just looked at you.

“What's not to like?" He asked softly.

And then you leaned forward and pressed your lips on his.

Loki didn't move.

So, you slowly moved your mouth against his, until he parted his lips and gave your tongue access to his mouth. You stroked along his and entangled it in a dance with your own, while your fingers tightened in his hair.

He moaned softly.

It was a slow and tender kiss. 

When your lips parted, you pulled away from him, but Loki caught your hand and brought it to his lips to place a kiss on your palm.

“Thank you." You whispered.

“You're welcome.” He replied. 

He let go of your hand and pulled the phone out of his pocket.

“I'll call you a cab.” He rose but you held him back.

_He was just going to let you go?_

"You're just going to let me go? It's my birthday."

Loki glanced at you.

"Exactly. It's your birthday, you're drunk. And I - I just saved you, fed you and made you feel good."

"All sounds good to me?"

"You're not - you're not yourself. You'd wake up tomorrow and curse me. Even worse, you'd curse yourself for ending up in my bed."

Now you were gaping. You couldn't help it.  

And then the corners of his mouth twitched upwards and his voice was deep velvet when he spoke. 

"I much prefer you sober, because I want you to remember every delicious little thing I do to you when I fuck you."

 _Oh godohgod. Hmmm. Sweet heaven, h_ _e was most definitely the devil in disguise._

The heat that flooded your entire being erased all rational and sensible thought from your mind. You grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down towards you and kissed him.

"I'm sober." You muttered against his lips. "Completely sober."

Loki chuckled and pulled away.

"Temptress."

He'd started dialling when you snatched the phone out of his hand.

Loki narrowed his eyes at you.

"Give me back my phone, sweet one."

You shook your head and hid it behind your back, pressing your body against the couch.

"It's my birthday. I _deserve_ a royal fuck."  

Loki's gaze changed. His pupils dilated to full blown black as he placed one of his knees on the couch between your legs.

He loomed over you, caging you between the couch and his body. 

You felt you heart speed up as one hand came to a rest next to your head, on the backrest of the couch, while the other hand reached behind you, briefly brushing your fingers that were clutching his phone.

But instead of taking hold of his phone, Loki palmed your lower back and pushed your pelvis forward, so that your sensitive parts connected with his knee. You gasped loudly and he caught your open mouth with his, pushing his tongue inside and forcing your head back against the backrest of the couch.

You slid your tongue along his in an attempt to take control, but he pushed back. Keeping you in place. You moaned into the kiss.

 _He has to be in control._ You thought as you ground your throbbing softness against Loki's thigh, winding your legs around his.

_Hmm. And it felt good to let him be in control._

You tugged his shirt from his pants and slipped your hands under it, running them over his hard, muscular body. 

He felt even better than you had imagined back then, at Thor's birthday party on the beach. 

 _Good god,_ you realised, _you had actually checked Loki out back then. You'd told yourself that you hated him and yet you'd ogled him_ and _imagined what he would feel like._

Loki deepened the kiss and growled softly when you touched him. 

_Let's see who's in control when I do ... this ..._

Your fingers ran over the evident hardness under his pants and he withdrew his hand from your back to grab your wrist, ocean eyes snapping open and his mouth leaving yours. 

His eyes flicked back and forth between yours. 

"I already hate you, what's there to lose?" You asked softly, then you offered him a smug smile and gently squeezed his hardness. "I like to keep my friends close, but I keep my enemies closer."

Loki smirked. 

"Minx." He whispered against your lips and pulled your hand away from his groin. 

He pushed himself off the couch and held his hand out to you.

"Let's go."

You lay your hand in his and Loki pulled you up and into his arms and nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. 

"Happy birthday, princess." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descriptive Smuff 
> 
> ...might not exactly be what you guys expected, but - it is what it is.
> 
> this Alanis Morisette song really reminded me of this story.

_You treat me like I'm a princess_  
_I'm not used to liking that_  
_You ask how my day was_

 _You've already won me over in spite of me_  
_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_  
_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_  
_I couldn't help it_  
_It's all your fault_

 _Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_  
_You're so much braver than I gave you credit for_  
_That's not lip service_

 _I couldn't help it_  
_It's all your fault_

_Alanis Morisette, head over feet_

 

"Where are we going?" You asked when Loki pulled you towards the back of the office.

"Out the back door." He grinned and placed his hand on a pad on the wall. 

The wooden panels that you had thought were a wall moved aside to reveal the door of an elevator. 

"Wow, bit like James Bond. Are you trying to impress me?" 

"I'd have to work harder than that, I believe." Loki chuckled and pulled you inside.

As soon as the doors closed Loki shoved you up against the wall and kissed you, long and languid and with a soft purr in his throat, rubbing his body against yours in the most titillating way.

You moaned softly when his mouth moved down your neck, tongue sliding along your collarbones. Loki's hands roamed down your sides, over your hips as he placed kisses down the front of your body and sank onto his knees.

Your breath hitched when his mouth touched your mound, causing a surge of desire to rush through your core and Loki stilled to look up at you.

You glanced down at him. One of your hands was in his hair and you bit your lip when your gaze met those glacier-blue eyes that stared up at you with unrestrained desire. He held your gaze when his hands slipped under your dress, moving up your thighs. His fingers hooked under the hem of your briefs and he pulled them down slowly. Deliberately so, as he kept his eyes on your face to watch your reaction. 

Your eyes fluttered shut briefly, you bit your lip harder, then pressed your lips together to suppress a moan. 

Loki's hands halted, your panties half-way down your thighs. 

"I want to hear you."

It was a clear command and you felt your core quiver.

_Jesus Christ. How did he do this?_

You searched his eyes again. His icy gaze holding yours with an explicit authority and you opened your lips and exhaled sharply, a moan escaping with the air from your lungs.

Loki smiled and pushed your briefs further down, his slender fingers brushing your calfs then your ankles and he lifted your foot so that you could step out of the piece of lace. 

He bunched it up and tucked it in his pocket, before he leaned forward to place kisses along your inner thighs, separating your legs with his hands as his lips moved closer to your core.

His fingers brushed over your exposed folds and you closed your eyes and moaned loudly.

"So wet for me." He breathed softly with a hint of pride in his tone.

His hands moved to lift your dress and the next moment you felt his tongue trace your warmth.

"Oh god, Loki." You gasped and tightened your grip in his hair. 

He hummed against you, inhaling deeply then he pressed a kiss on your mound and pulled away. 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

You opened your eyes, panting.

Without a warning, Loki gathered you up in his arms, bridal style which made you squeal and quickly wrapped your arms around his neck. 

He laughed softly and carried you into the penthouse. 

"Welcome to my kingdom. I fear that a tour will have to wait until tomorrow, since you desire the attention of his royal highness in more - _intimate_ ways."

"You're a creep, Loki." You rolled your eyes, but it hadn't escaped you that he had mentioned tomorrow. And a tour.

Which maybe meant that he planned to spend time with you tomorrow?

So _maybe_ this would be more than just a one night stand? And why were you even thinking about it? 

This was Loki. Even _if_ he liked you. The two of you were far too different. 

"You're loving it." He chuckled. "Always have."

"I'm drunk." You mumbled, slightly put off by your thoughts.

"That is the reason why the first thing we will do is take a shower. To sober you up."

"What?!"

He held true to his word and strolled straight into the bathroom with you in his arms. 

Where he set you down on the marble vanity and ran one of his hands down the back of your calf in a most sensual way, before he removed your stiletto with his other hand. His eyes locked on your face the entire time. When your shoes were gone, he put his hands on the marble counter on either side of you and raised an eyebrow.

"Contraceptives or old school rubber?"

His tone was so casual, as though he asked you if you wanted ketchup or mayo with your fries.

Well, he probably asked this question - _a lot._

"I'm - good. I mean, it's taken care of. I can't get pregnant. You don't need to worry."

"I usually use condoms. Especially the first time."

_Yikes. Maybe you didn't want to know that little detail._

"I thought you may be relieved to know that I'm not senselessly whoring around, sticking my dick into anyone who comes along without second thoughts."

_Oh god. Guess, that's - good? Good god!_

Your face was so hot, you could have lit a match on it. 

Loki chuckled softly and reached around your back, unzipped your dress and brushed the straps down over your shoulders, slowly, as if he savoured every touch. 

You brought up your hands to hold the dress in place.

"What about you? You're still fully dressed."

Loki smirked and took a step back, starting to loosen his tie. Then he unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it over his shoulders with a devilish smile and you were sure your eyes widened a little when he revealed all that pale skin and taught muscle. You tried hard to keep your mouth from dropping and your hands to yourself.

He slowly unbuckled his belt and slid it out of his jeans. The way he moved, even now, when he tugged the buttons of his black jeans open, pushing the pants down just a hint so that his hipbones lay exposed and you could spy a trail of dark hair disappearing down his front, the way he moved, was incredibly smooth, graceful and unbearably sensual.

He was hot.

You suddenly understood why all these women were dying to get laid by him, as Natasha put it.

Natasha actually wanted to organise a stripper for your birthday. If she only knew that you got your own private show. You chuckled at the thought.

"What is amusing you so, my sweet?" Loki stepped up and lightly cupped your face to press a chaste kiss on your lips. 

"You know how to strip. You're _hot_." 

_Good gracious, had you really just said that?_

"You are even more drunk than I realised." 

 _Hm. Drunk, indeed._ But it wasn't the alcohol that made you dizzy.

"What about the pants?" You asked and Loki grinned.

"I thought you wanted to unwrap your birthday gift yourself."

He held his hands out to the sides in an inviting gesture.

"All yours."

You looked at him and maybe for the first time you really saw him. Loki was gorgeous. His face, his body, and maybe even his soul.

"What are you doing to me?" You whispered and slipped off the vanity.

You ran your hands down his front to the hem of his pants. The black tips of a tattoo showed on his pale skin when you pushed them down a little. You traced the inked skin with your finger.

"How far does it go?"

"Why don't you find out?"

You grabbed his jeans to pull them down, put instead you leaned forward into his chest, bringing your arms around Loki's body and letting your hands roam his back as you gently pressed yourself against him.

You took in his scent, felt the smoothness of his skin, the warmth of his body. 

He felt incredibly good.

Your fingers traced his shoulder blades, followed the curve of his spine downwards and slipped underneath his pants to cup his ass.

You felt him relax into your touch. His lips brushed the top of your head, but his arms were still at his side, giving you the time and space you needed to explore him.

It surprised you.

You'd expected sex with him to be wild. Feral. This was - so different.

Leaning in slightly, you pushed the pants over his backside and brought your hands around the front to free his hardness from its confines, sinking down to your knees as you pulled the jeans all the way down to his ankles, before you rose again, allowing his twitching member to gently brush against the entire length of your body as you did. 

Loki's breath fluttered. His eyes were full blown black when you met his gaze. 

He stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside, then he brought his hands to your waist, carefully pulling you towards him.

You tilted your head up to catch his lips and wrapped your fingers around his velvet length at the same time. Loki hissed softly.

Even this part of him was a piece of perfection.

Loki's lips curled into a smile. 

"I take it that the lady pleased with the gift?" He asked softly.

You nodded and smiled. 

"It's beautiful ... and everything seems to be in perfect working order."

You squeezed him gently and he groaned.

"My turn, little minx." Loki purred.

You let go of him and he brushed the dress down over your arms. It slipped down your body, the silky satin fabric pooling around your legs. 

"I could tell you weren't wearing a bra under this. Do you have any idea how unbearably difficult it is to keep a straight mind, when those stiff little peaks are so blatantly tempting under a layer of satin? Especially when you leaned against me, when we were dancing?"

You blushed.

"Gees. You - you were checking me out tonight?"

"Girl, I've been checking you out since the first night you entered my club."

Loki trailed his hands over your breasts, his fingers slightly fanned and his touch as light as a feather. He was careful, almost reverent when his finger tips touched your taut nipples and moved them in small circles, sending shocks of pleasure through your body. Then his hands moved down to stroke your belly. 

"I let you know my interest in you right then and there - and every single time ever since. Couldn't have made it more obvious, but the lady's evidently too good for a slut like me." He said softly, peppering featherlight kisses down your neck. 

His words made you blush. 

"You're - you're not a slut, Loki."

"No?" He tenderly tweaked your nipples with his fingers and you gasped, his voice was still soft and his tone gentle. "I give pleasure to whoever seeks me out for it, but I don't charge for my services, so I guess that makes me - a _slut_."

"Don't -" You started and he brought a finger to your lips and shook his head.

"Let's just enjoy this. Because tomorrow, when you're awake and sober, you will realise that whatever _this_  is", he paused, "You will realise that it was a mistake, and then we'll go back to playing this game we've been playing, because it keeps us both safe, doesn't it?"

He pressed a tender kiss on your temple. 

Your chest contracted and your eyes filled with tears. 

You could sense the hurt that laced his words, but you also felt the surrender. He didn't expect anything from you. 

You never felt more ashamed in your life.

You had put him in a box, marked him as a selfish, arrogant ass, but never even considered that he could have feelings for you.

Sure, he was bitchy, cheeky, rude and vulgar, but he was also tender and vulnerable - you hadn't even given him a chance.

Despite the fact that, every time you had been around him, he had given you his undivided attention.

Thinking of it, he had tried to talk to you a few times, but you had always turned away or found someone else to talk to or given him a snarky reply. You'd never even tried to have a normal conversation with him, because you felt that you were too _good_ for him.

_Who was the arrogant asshole after all?_

You blinked away the tears and suddenly felt very sober and very broken-hearted.

Loki kissed your forehead before he turned on the shower, checking the temperature with his hand and then pulled you under the spray. 

And you were thankful for the water as it washed away your tears, but there was a hole in your heart that ached badly. 

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

Then Loki's fingers lifted your chin and his soft lips found yours and you melted into his touch. 

When he pulled away, he glanced at you and sniggered. You frowned.

"You look like goth princess now."

He stepped out of the shower and came back with a bottle of cream make up remover and a wash cloth. 

"I want to see you. Without all that black stuff around your eyes." He said as he handed it to you.

You cleaned your face and eyes until Loki gave you a nod of approval and reached for a bottle of shower gel to lather you while his tongue and lips caressed your neck and shoulders. He took his time, giving full attention to your breasts and the softness between your legs and by the end of his ministrations he left you throbbing painfully.

That's when he handed you the soap.

"Your turn." He breathed in a soft growl.

You returned the favour, relishing the way his muscles felt under your fingers. Smooth and hard. It seemed that all he was made of was smooth skin and hard muscle - apart from his backside, which was delightfully soft.

Sinking to your knees you reached between his legs, cupping him gently, before you focused on the immaculate piece of manhood that stood at full attention. You lathered him, taking your time, stroking him languidly.

Loki's head fell back against the tiled wall, fingers loosely curling in your hair, he watched with lidded eyes as you brushed your tongue along the underside of his length and slipped him into your mouth. You savoured his taste, his warmth and softness.

Encouraged by the moans that left Loki's lips, you explored his velvet hardness with your tongue, while lazily stroking his shaft. So strong, yet so delicate. You'd never really enjoyed this, hardly ever got pleasure out of doing it for your ex. But it was different with Loki.

Loki was like a delicious treat that needed to be appreciated and savoured. 

You listened to the soft noises he made, became aware of the way his fingers tightened and relaxed in your hair as you caressed him and soon you had figured out what made him squirm and writhe and gasp, and you found your own need throb longingly when his moans turned into throaty groans.

Loki's fingers tightened in your hair and he pulled himself from your mouth.

"Need to be inside you." He muttered.

With that he jerked you to your feet, flipped you around and pressed you against the cold tiles, kicking your legs apart with a soft growl.

_Good god. Yes._

A moment later, he sank himself into you with one relentless thrust and a satisfied groan.

You winced at the invasion. He was big.

But god - did he feel _good_. 

Your mouth fell open and you closed your eyes.

Loki stilled, his heat pulsing impatiently inside you, his open mouth against the back of your neck, hot breath cascading down your skin. For a moment he collected himself, then one of his hands found yours, intertwining your fingers with his, as he braced his arm against the wall. His other hand gripped your hip, pulling you away from the wall, so that he had better access, and then he started moving. 

_Sweet baby Jesus holy christ_

He took you hard. In long, forceful strokes.

Every thrust was exquisite, relentless and forcing ridiculous noises from your throat. 

A warm tongue licked along your skin, teeth sinking into the soft flesh between your neck and shoulder.

His fingers tightened with yours and his other hand slithered from your hip up your body to tweak your nipple. You gave off a string of desperate gasps as he twisted it between his fingers.

"Loki." You moaned and he abandoned your breast to dig his fingers into your hair, gripping it tightly, he pulled your head back roughly. 

You felt a new wave of arousal surge through you and clenched your inner muscles.

Loki's mouth was at your ear, nibbling, licking, biting your neck. While his thrusts picked up speed.

_Good god please don't stop_

You felt yourself tense. The pressure building into maddening need. 

_Please don't stop_

"You wanted a royal fuck, princess? I'll make you moan and whimper and scream my name. I'll make you come - over and over again - until you're too exhausted to remember your name - and then I'll make you _beg_ me for more."

His words rushed you over the edge and you screamed his name, raking the nails of your free hand over the tiles and clenching your insides as a wave of relief and bliss crashed over you. Loki's teeth sank into your flesh and, in a haze, you vaguely felt his body tense as he followed you with a growl, riding out his own pleasure with deep, long strokes. 

"You're a menace, Loki." You whispered when he slowed down and pressed his body against yours. You could feel his heart beating frantically.

He pressed his lips against your cheek.

"I meant every single word I said." 

"You just made me come - from your words alone." You were still bewildered at how he could actually do such a thing.

"The advantages of possessing a silver tongue." He licked your skin. "It proves very useful when it comes to pleasure. Forming words is not the only magic my tongue can accomplish."

"You're lewd."

He chuckled.

You moved and he pulled out of you, his warm seed trickling down the inside of your thighs.

Of all the things you could have felt in this moment, the sensation of Loki's seed trickling down the inside of your sighs made you feel - complete. There was no better way to describe it.

You felt whole. 

You felt home.

You turned around and nuzzled your face against his chest, sighing contently. He combed his fingers through your wet hair. 

"Don't get all snuggly and cosy, sweet one, I'm far from finished with you." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like there's going to be another chapter after all ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm. Loki definitely took over this one. Be warned. 
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warnings: child death and infertility issues
> 
> Ps I won't get to proof this, sorry.

"Sit in the centre of the bed. With your back to me."

He moved onto the bed behind you, moulding his body against yours. You were naked and Loki had a towel slung around his hips, the cool, damp skin of his chest pressing against your back made you shiver.

"Excited?" He purred into your ear and traced it with his tongue.

A shudder of pleasure rippled through you, laced with the need to taste the promise of forbidden desire that lingered in his words.  

_Good god, what was he doing to you?_

He started to stroke your thighs, then your arms and your belly. You leaned back against him, moaning softly when his hands found your breasts, fondling them tenderly, thumbs caressing your nipples. 

You mewled, feeling the pressure build in your centre and pressing your core into the mattress in the hope for some relief. 

"Do you trust me?" Loki whispered.

_Didn't guys only ask that question when they were about to do something kinky?_

You nodded. He purred in agreement.

Loki slid his hands down your arms and gathered both of your wrists in one hand, before you felt something silky touch your skin.

You opened your eyes to look and watched as he wrapped his tie around your wrists.

_Kinky, alright._

You hadn't even noticed him bringing it from the bathroom.

He pulled it tight, before he placed his fingers on your chin and turned your head, so that you could catch his gaze. To your bemusement, his eyes weren't full of lust, like you had expected. They were soft and filled with affection.

"Do you? Trust me?"

_He was definitely going to do something kinky. And you weren't the kinky kind of girl._

_Or at least, you wouldn't admit you were. Even to yourself._

"I need to hear it, princess. Look at me and say it."

You searched those green-blue orbs that reminded you so much of icy glacier pools and nodded.

"Yes."

"Lift your arms. Over your head."

You gasped when he moved off the bed and slowly pulled you backwards so that you lay on your back with your head slightly tipped over the edge of it.

Loki regarded you for a long moment and the scrutiny of his gaze made you feel exposed. 

You drew your legs together and tried to bring your arms in front of your body.

He shook his head and captured your arms with one hand, before he knelt down to tuck them between his legs, immobilising you. His inner thighs touched your upper arms just above your elbows, making it impossible for you to move. 

You looked up at him from your position. You were immobilised with your head basically tucked between his legs and your naked body in full few.

It felt awkward. A little humiliating. And exhilarating. 

"Open your legs."

A rush of excitement pooled between your thighs, but your were torn between surrendering to him and feeling ashamed. 

His groin was right in front of your face now, the white flannel touching your forehead and you could see a distinctive bulge under the white fluffy cotton of the towel.

"I won't hurt you."

He said as if too reassure you and leaned forward to separate your legs with his hands, his touch ghosting over the skin of your inner thighs.

You breath hitched. 

"So beautiful. So soft. Do you ever touch yourself like this?"

You instinctively shook your head.

"No? What a shame."

Loki leaned forward, mouthing kisses from your knee down towards your centre. 

You squirmed as he came closer to your heat.

"Do you touch yourself -" He asked softly. "Here?" You flinched when his tongue brushed over your folds.

"Oh god, Loki." You gasped. 

"Answer me, princess."

The tone of his voice did something to you. Something you weren't used to.

The soft cotton towel that hid Loki's hardness pressed lightly against your face as he nibbled and kissed along your inner thighs and then returned to focus his attention on your sensitive parts.

"I'm waiting."

He growled and bit down on your clit, enough to make it hurt, but not hard enough _not_ to give you pleasure.

"Yes! No! I - I mean, I -"

He chuckled softly against your sensitive skin and you quivered.

"Good girl, you are so responsive. Now tell me."

"I - I do touch myself. Sometimes."

"Hm. Like _this_?"

You shrieked when two fingers sank into your warmth while his mouth focused on your the small bundle of nerves that exploded in unbearable need, pleasure shooting through you. 

"N-no. Just my - just my clit."

"Unfortunate. There is so much more to explore."

His fingers started pumping in and out of you in a steady rhythm and you closed your eyes, moving your hips up into his mouth, earning yourself a hum of approval that vibrated through your sensitive parts.

"Loki! Oh god!"

His fingers pushed deeper and you could have sworn that you felt his lips widen in a smile against you.

_Damn devil._

Another wave of pleasure rushed through your body, forcing your hips upwards in desperate need, and without thinking, you pressed your face into the towel covering Loki's hips. Right against the firm heat of his manhood.

Loki groaned.

You could smell him. You could feel the heat radiating off him.

The fact that your arms were pretty much immobilised between Loki's thighs, aroused you to a whole new level. His fingers and mouth were bringing you closer to the edge, and you let your legs fall open.

_Forbidden desires._

_Kinky desires._

_This wasn't you._

You pressed your face against his hardness, inhaling his scent.

_Or maybe it was._

You wanted to taste him.

No, you _needed_ to taste him.

You felt your face flush.

He groaned louder when you turned your face and pressed your open mouth against his hardness. Keeping his fingers inside you, he pulled back and removed the towel from his hips with a quick move.

He had worked you into a frenzy, but now that you felt the hot, velvet skin against your lips, there was an entirely new urge rising to the surface of your already heated being. 

"Open up for me, my sweet." He whispered and nudged your lips with the tip of his head. You obediently parted them, touching the velvet skin with your tongue.

You legs fell open wider as he slipped his member deeper into your mouth.

You moaned.

Loki adjusted your head with his hand, so that it wasn't too uncomfortable for you to take him. Then he ran his free hand over your body, stroking your breasts, as you caressed his length with your tongue. 

You could feel his gaze on you and the thought of him watching you made you quiver. As if to see your reaction, Loki thrust his fingers deeper and you arched your back, moaning around him.

Bracing himself on his elbows to keep his weight off you, he continued his ministrations. Rolling his hips to deliver careful thrusts into your mouth while he pleasured you with his tongue and fingers. 

The brush of his soft balls against your forehead with every move of his, was incredibly erotic, and you felt wildly aroused and at the same time unbearably filthy. 

You were disgusted about feeling so desperate to suck him, while his tongue and his fingers were inside you. Disgusted by your lack of control. By your lecherous wantonness.

And yet - all you wanted was - _more_.

You moaned around his length.

He groaned against your folds and pumped faster, while he thrust deeper into your throat.

_God, yes, oh god, please._

You relaxed your jaw and tilted your head further to allow him deeper.

You wanted him. Deeper. Faster. 

The muffled and choked noises that escaped your throat, and Loki's soft groans that vibrated against your warmth, aroused you even more.

His mouth and fingers taking you to entirely new heights as his velvet hardness stroked over your tongue. 

When you jerked and your body tensed, he pulled out of your mouth.

You gave a gasp of surprise, wanting him back, but a fraction of a moment later your mind dissolved in a sea of bliss.

You moaned his name and he kept caressing you until your hips stopped moving, when he trailed a finger over your belly, collecting the perspiration from your skin. Loki got a hold of your arms and moved them, so they were in front of your body, before he carefully sat you up, climbing onto the bed behind you.

"Will you let me claim your sweet little mouth, princess?"

The thought of having him back between your lips made you whimper in need. 

_Good god, what was this man doing to you?_

You were pretty sure, he could have asked you for anything right now and you would have agreed to it. You would have begged him to do it. 

You were very close to begging him to stick his beautiful proof of manliness back down your throat.

_Disgusting._

_Arousing._

_Confusing._

"Sweetness?"

"Yes. Please." You whispered, unable to hide the longing in your voice.

You were screwed - quite literally. This man was going to ruin you. 

Loki turned you around, and hooked your bound wrists over one of the carved decorations on the headboard of the bed, before he moved over you. Placing his knees on either side of your body, he held onto the headboard with one hand while his other hand guided his hardness to your lips, his eyes never leaving your face. 

You licked over his head and he growled softly.

"I won't last long." He said before he slipped between your lips and you stroked your tongue along his length.

Immaculate. Insanely arousing. And utterly delicious.

Your eyes fluttered shut.

Both of Loki's hands were clinging to the headboard when you opened them a moment later, his face distorted in the sweetest pleasure, breath coming in short moans as he pumped into you. 

You trusted him, you realised, because you could see by the way he moved and held himself, he was being careful with you, even though this time, when you relaxed your jaw, he pushed deeper into your mouth than before.

You moaned softly and his eyes turned downwards to look at you. His gaze sending a new spark of arousal through you.

A moment later you felt him grow and pulse, squirting his hot seed onto your tongue. 

_Bitter._

You'd never liked it.

And yet, the knowledge of him coming inside your mouth was extremely satisfying.

"Keep sucking me." He begged breathlessly. 

You swirled your tongue around him, sucking gently while trying to swallow at the same time.

"Yes, like this."

His eyes closed. 

"Baby, you're so good at this." He groaned and rolled his hips, making you very aware of your own need.

His eyes opened and he watched you, one of his hands came down to caress your cheek. There was a softness in his gaze - and then it turned into lust.

You felt him grow again.

He pulled out of your mouth and flipped you over onto your belly.

Loki parted your legs as he knelt between them and pulled your hips up to meet his. He was inside you a moment later, riding you with renewed vigour.

_Good gracious! The man had stamina. Not that you were complaining. But - oh god -_

He was good at this, although it took him longer this time to get close and by the time he reached around your body, to tickle your now oversensitive bundle of nerves, you melted underneath him, collapsing onto the bed.

You felt utterly exhausted. And thoroughly fucked.

And your arms weren't the only thing hurting. 

You were vaguely aware of him untying you and stretching out on top of you, covering your back with his body while bracing himself on his elbows to keep the weight off.

You were exhausted, but now that your rational mind started kicking in again, a feeling of dread washed over you.

You'd never been able to look him into the eyes again. You'd never be able to come to his club again without feeling like one of his sluts. You pressed your eyes shut, grateful that he couldn't see your face and you could conveniently hide it in the pillow.

"Don't be ashamed. You're doing beautifully." He nudged your cheek with his nose."You are mine tonight and I will fulfil all those dark desires you never even dared to think about."

It wasn't so much about what you had done, but rather that you'd never done anything like this and _enjoyed_ it. Enjoyed it as much as you did. You felt --

"Do you feel dirty, my filthy little princess?"

_Gees, were your thoughts really that easy to read? And why did his words elicit another trickle of arousal between your legs?_

"Do you feel like a whore?" He whispered the words into your ear and your hips twitched a little. " _My_ whore?"

His voice hadn't lost all of the seductive edge, but his tone was definitely softer when he spoke the last words. Maybe even vulnerable. 

You turned your head to look at him and he pushed himself off you to let you turn around. There was a look in his eyes that you couldn't decipher. Vulnerable, but it undeniably held desire - and affection.

"Is that what I'll be? Is that what I am to you?" 

He shook his head.

"You see it as an insult, I see it as a meeting on equal grounds."

"Why - why are you doing this, Loki?"

He cast his eyes down.

"Since I cannot meet your standards, I have to drag you down to mine."

In this moment, when his eyes met yours again, he looked like a lost little boy.

"Why?" You asked softly.

"Because, I'll never be good enough for you." He breathed and rolled onto his back, resting his arm over his eyes.

His words broke your heart. No, Loki broke your heart. Everything about him.

"Loki."

He took a deep breath before he moved his arm away and turned towards you, giving you a weak smile.

"A moment of weakness," he chuckled softly. "Forgive my sentiment. This night is _not_ about me, it's about you." 

With that he leaned forward and kissed your lips with such tenderness that your chest tightened painfully.

When he pulled away, you gently pushed him backwards and snuggled up against him, placing your head on his shoulder and tracing your fingers over his abdomen. Then you drew them over his hip bone to the tattoo that ran along his outer thigh. 

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"The tattoo. To get it done, I mean."

"Not as much as what it stands for."

"What - does that mean?"

He heaved a sigh and you pressed a kiss on his skin. 

"I had it done in New Zealand - the pattern is Maori. I stayed with a friend there, a sculptor and artist, he drew the design for me to commemorate - my children."

You stilled for a moment.

"Your children?" 

His arm came around you and he threaded his fingers through your hair. 

"My children."

"I didn't know that you had - I mean, you don't look old enough - and the way you live -"

"There's a lot of things you do not know about me, sweetness."

You felt your throat tighten a little.

_You'd never given him the chance to tell you anything, hadn't you?_

He rolled onto his side and took your hand that had been resting on top of the tattoo into his, guiding it over the inked skin as he drew his leg up so that you could see the pattern.

"The double spiral. A symbol of renewal and resurrection. The flames - they signify transformation. And three birds. One for each of their souls, emerging from the flames to be released into the freedom of the sky."

_Three children?_

You traced the pattern that you now recognised as birds with your fingers

"How did they - die?"

"Car accident." He offered curtly.

You could tell he wasn't used to talking about this and you suddenly felt humbled that he trusted you enough to do so.

"And where - I mean, where is your wife?" You asked carefully.

Loki let go of your hand and rolled back onto his back. 

"Gone."

You braced yourself on your elbow and looked at him.

You'd known each other for years. He was your best buddy's little brother and he'd annoyed the hell out of you with his advances. But what if - what if all he had tried to do was to connect with you? Get to know you?

You had arrogantly assumed that he was a complete asshole, but the truth was that you knew nothing about him. 

The truth was that he was vulnerable.

That he had lost an entire family.

You swallowed.

"Enough talking." Loki said and patted his chest. "Come here."

You put one arm around him and placed your head back on his shoulder. 

"What do you need, Loki?" 

"Right now?"

"M-hm."

"Nothing. I'm perfectly happy."

He kissed the top of your head. 

You lay like this for a while. Awake and in silence. Loki played with your hair and you gently stroked your fingers over his chest. 

"I can't have children." You said suddenly, surprising even yourself. Maybe, since he had shared something with you, you felt safe enough to share with him. 

"Are you sick?" There was evident concern in his voice. 

You shook your head. 

"It's an issue with my Fallopian tubes. Been like that since I was a child."

"I'm sorry." He kissed your head again. "Can't you get it fixed? They can do so much nowadays."

"I could, but - there's no use in going through a whole medical procedure when I'm not even sure if I want to have children."

"You never considered it?"

"I'm old fashioned, Loki. I don't want children without a father."

He was quiet for a while.

"Has nobody ever -"

"I haven't found Mr Right yet, no. If that's what you mean. I don't even think he's out there."

His other lightly stroked up and down your arm.

"So, that's why you said not to worry about protection?"

"M-hm."

Another lengthy silence stretched between you. Loki turned to his side and pulled you against his chest, tucking your head under his chin, and stroking your hair.

You brushed your hands over his chest, allowing you to feel the muscle underneath the smooth skin. 

"I'm sorry." You whispered, noticing that your voice sounded slightly choked, which was probably due to the fact that your throat felt tight and you wished you could find the words to explain to him how you were feeling.

"What for, love?"

"For being a snob."

He chuckled, his warm breath caressing your hair.

"Are you beginning to like me, princess? Or do you just feel pity, now that you know that I'm not just a scoundrel who tried to get into your pants?"

You focused on the sensation of his skin under your fingers as you felt your cheeks heat up. 

"I wouldn't mind having you in my pants more often."

He laughed softly.

"You know where to find me, if you need another sexual adventure. It's there for the taking." 

"I didn't mean it like that."

"What _did_ you mean then?"

_What did you mean?_

_A rather valid question._

_Where you seriously going to ask him to spend more time with you? To consider a relationship? This was Loki. He had tons of women to choose from if he had been interested in a relationship, he would have one by now._

You bit your lip. 

"I'm still listening." He said.

"I meant that - I want to wake up in your arms tomorrow morning and that I don't think this is a mistake. And - maybe we could spend the day together? Like ... like a couple, I mean?"

"You're delirious from the sex-hormones, sweetness." He huffed, but you felt his finger tighten slightly in your hair. 

"I would like to get to know you better."

"You want to date me? Me? The vexatious little brother of your oh-so-godly best friend?"

His words were harsh and bitter and you suddenly felt silly.

"I - I thought that - you - might like that too."

You clearly felt him shake his head. 

 _Right, so you were making a fool of yourself here._ _He had wanted to get in to your pants, nothing more._

Loki took a deep breath before he spoke so softly, that you almost didn't hear him, but the words sounded hopeful and let your heart beat a little faster. 

"You - _like_ me?" 

"I do." You whispered against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, what do you think? Should there be a chapter 4??


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smutty start and a delicate, light finish ... just like a good glass of wine ;)

You woke to soft lips nibbling on the skin of your neck and a pair of fingers seeking the warmth between your legs. A moan left your lips and, in response, a strong arm wrapped around your front to pull you back against a warm, hard chest. 

"Loki." You sighed softly, moulding your body along his front.

"Indeed." He muttered against your skin.

_Smug bastard._

His length slid between your legs to replace his fingers and a moment later he pushed into you with a soft groan and your eyes snapped open. 

You grasped the arm that held you and dug your fingers into it.

"Hm." Loki purred and rolled his hips lazily.

Maybe it was the slow pace that intensified the sensation of him stroking you and gently rocking against your sweet spot.

"Loki, please."

"What is it you need, sweet one?" He breathed into your ear, taking your ear lobe between his lips a moment later and caressing it with his teeth.

You groaned.

He rolled onto his back, separating your legs with his as he pulled his knees up and tilted his pelvis to thrust into you.

_Holy mother of god._

You let your legs fall open and your head fall back against his shoulder.

"That's it." He whispered sweetly. 

One of his arms held you firmly against his chest and you could feel the muscles of his chest and abdomen move against your back as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. 

You dug your fingers into his skin. 

Loki's free hand pried one of yours away from his arm and guided it between your legs to touch the place were you were joined. 

A needy moan left your lips when he guided your fingers along your folds to his length, letting it glide along between your fingers.

So firm. So strong.

So _hot_.

You mewled and bit your lip.

"Let me hear you, princess." 

A sharp jolt of his hips made you shriek.

"Don't you dare hide any of these beautiful noises you make from me. And keep your little hand right there." He whispered as he squeezed your hand, before he pulled his own away and hooked both of his hands under your knees to bring your thighs up, folding them against your body.

_Sweetlordhavemercy._

It opened up your core, allowing you to feel his thrusts even more intensely.

"Loki." His name kept tumbling from your lips again and again, in between pitiful whimpers, salacious mewls and throaty moans as he kept hitting your sweet spot and bouts of pleasure exploded in your core every single time. 

Without thinking you reached further down to massage the base of his shaft with your fingers and were rewarded with a hiss and a low groan. 

"You are growing brazen, wanton princess." He breathed into your ear, then he suddenly let go of your legs and slipped out of you.

You whimpered in protest.

"Ride me." The authority in his voice made you even needier. "I want to see you."

_Good god, when had you started being so eager to be subservient?_

When you straddled him and sank down onto his length, a smile tugged on the corners of Loki's mouth and his hands came up to your hips.

"My good girl."

Your sensitive parts responded with a needy throb.

"Goodness gracious, Loki, stop it!" You groaned, but he just smiled, and brought his hands up to knead your breasts. 

"You look so damn beautiful, princess. I fantasised about this so many times - about watching those breasts bounce as you ride me." 

Another current of pleasure pooled between your legs and you licked your lips.

"You - you fantasied about me?"

"I had no other choice since I couldn't get my hands on the real thing." 

"Loki - you're - gross."

"I find it incredibly hot when you say that." He regarded you with a smirk on his face. One of those mischievous smirks that let you know you're about to get into deep trouble. 

"Can you feel how hard I am for you?" He twisted your nipples between his fingers. "Can you feel how greedily you take me, princess?"

You couldn't hold back a loud, lusty groan at his words.

 _Trouble._ Everything _about this man was trouble._

His voice was going to be your death. His words were going to be your undoing. Quite literally so.

His hands cupped your ass to support your movements, pushing you down on him a little harder with every thrust. 

"Take what you need from me. Take all that your master has to offer, pet."

"Loki! - stop - talking -"

He pushed your hips down hard, driving his length deep and you moaned.

"Let daddy take care of his little girl."

_Good god._

You rode him faster.

"Such a good girl. Such a good girl for daddy."

_Shit._

You were getting close. So close.

When you met his gaze, His eyes were large and deep and the smile softened his features in a way that made you ache, so you leaned forward to capture his lips with yours, and his hands came up to cup your face.

It felt good. Being on top of him. Going at your own pace, getting him right were you needed him. He growled softly into the kiss as you angled your hips.

"Keep talking." You brushed your lips against his when you added. " _Daddy_." Loki almost bit your lip when you did, giving you at least a little satisfaction that you weren't the only one turned on by dirty talk.

You braced yourself on your elbows, licking and nibbling down his neck as you picked up the pace. 

"My sweet little slut." He growled softly. 

"I'm not -" His hands clutched your hips roughly and urged you to move faster.

"My dirty talk makes you so wet, little girl. Can you feel it?"

_Oh yes. You could._

And you were starting to loose your grip on reality as your mind dwindled and carnal need took over.

He trust up into you as if to prove his point. 

"So wet for me. Such a slut for daddy."

"Please - Loki - uh-"

"So eager to fuck me."

Your insides clenched almost painfully around him and Loki gripped your ass harder. 

"Mark me." he ordered, his voice strained and breathless. "Mark me - as yours."

Driven by raw need, you raked your fingers through his hair and sank your teeth into his neck.

You wanted to mark him. Make him yours. You wanted to hear him scream your name.

And when he did, when your name left his lips in a loud and breathless voice, both of you reached your peak at the same time in a fierce orgasm. 

When you became aware of yourself again, everything was quiet. And your body was incredibly relaxed. Except for your heart which was still beating furiously.

Slender fingers ghosted over the skin of your back and Loki pressed a kiss on your temple.

It took a while for your heart to slow down You had collapsed on his chest, your eyes closed and you enjoyed the sensation of his warm, hard body beneath you. The beat of his heart. The scent of his skin. The distinct smell of sex that would have repelled you not so long ago. 

"Any regrets yet?" He broke the silence. 

"About?" You raised your head to look at him. You knew what he was talking about, of course.

"Me." He said. 

"Us, you mean." You placed your head back onto his chest.

"Us." 

"No regrets." You hummed and his fingers found their way into your hair.

 _"Yet."_ You teased.

You had expected a snarky remark, but certainly not what followed next. Loki dug his fingers into your side so fast that you squealed in surprise, before you drowned in giggles as he tickled you.

"STOP!" You shrieked. 

" _Beg_ me!" he growled and flipped you onto your back to pin you underneath him, one hand holding your wrists securely above your head, while the other kept digging into your side.

"Loki!"

"Yes! Say my name!" You could hear the chuckle in his voice. 

"Damn it, Loki! Stop!" You squealed.

"Louder!" He laughed.

"LOKI!" You screamed, unable to bear it any longer. By now you were completely out of breath and tears were rolling down your cheek. 

Loki chuckled and let go of you, bringing his arms up to brace himself on his elbows to keep his weight off you. You closed your eyes and took a few deep breaths, attempting to regain your composure. 

"That was malicious." You complained, feeling slightly overwhelmed. "You are much stronger than me."

"You were insolent and needed to be punished, princess."

You opened your eyes and lifted your gaze to look at him. His finely cut face hovered above yours, the smile still on his lips. Dark locks dangling down framing the pale features. 

He was beautiful. 

Those glacier eyes were taking you in with an unfamiliar warmth and tenderness that made you feel giddy.

Giddy about this beautiful man possibly being more than a one night stand. 

"I am _not_ what you are looking for, you are aware of that?"

You blinked.

"What - what am I looking for?"

"Mr Right."

You looked away. 

"You just looked at me that way." He said and lifted his body off yours to lie on his side, propping his head up on one hand to look at you.

"What way?"

"As though I was the best thing that ever happened to you."

_Ouch._

You rolled onto your side, facing him. 

"And what if you are?"

"Then it would be my duty to remind you that I am still the same man you hated with all your heart not even 24 hours ago."

You could not tell what he was thinking and your hopes faltered. Maybe he _wasn't_ into you after all? 

"You are right, you are not what I've been looking for, Loki." You averted your eyes, nervously twisting the sheet between your fingers. 

"Sometimes the things we are looking for are the things that are good for us, though." He offered and you searched his eyes. "Sometimes."

"You mean, maybe there is no Mr Right?"

"Maybe."

You reached out to touch his cheek, brushing your thumb over his lips.

"You are beautiful." You whispered.

His gaze changed. 

"Am I now?"

You shook your head.

"I always thought you beautiful. I just -"

"You just what?"

"I'm sorry I treated you the way I have. I just - I didn't want to be one those - _women_. I thought you were arrogant and full of yourself and a complete jerk."

He smirked.

"Well, that's actually not too far from the truth."

Your fingers touched to the pendant he had given you for your birthday. 

"Maybe, but you are also very caring. And you tried to talk to me so many times, I mean, make conversation, but I always blocked it. I'd ignore you or walk away, because I thought you were just hitting on me."

"I was, to be honest."

"You've been trying to get my attention for years and I never really gave you a chance, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't."

"But do you - I mean, do you want me to?"

"Would you like that?"

You licked your lips and his eyes flicked down to them for a moment before they came back to yours.

"I would. I think. I mean, I'm - sure."

He smiled. Then he leaned forward and kissed you.

Gently. Slowly and tenderly.

"I suggest we start the day with breakfast then."

 ***

When you came out of the shower, you felt clean. Inordinately so.

Loki had been _very_ thorough, making sure that there was not an inch on your body he hadn't touched, lathered with shower gel and given his undivided attention.

Much to your bemusement he hadn't tried to seduce you, which part of you was grateful for, particularly those parts that had been strained during last night's activities and were sore this morning, another part of you was a little disapointed.

Which also irritated you, since you had only spent one night with the devil and were already getting addicted.

You were glad, he gave you a break though, because you weren't used to so much sex.

_Geez. Natasha would love this._

The thought made you giggle.

No doubt, she would torment you to confess all the "delicious details" as she called them to her.

With a fluffy forest green towel wrapped around yourself you stepped out into the bedroom to find a set of dark green lace underwear on the bed, next to a sun dress in a similare shade of the same colour.

_Jesus Christ, did he have spare clothing at home for anyone who stayed the night?_

"It was meant to be your Christmas present."

You looked up to find him leaning in the door, watching you. He was already dressed in a black button up shirt and dark jeans, looking immaculate as always. The top buttons of his shirt were open and you could see the dip at the bottom of his throat, and part of his collar bones.

And - why on earth did that make you want to run your tongue along them and undo more of those buttons to --

_Oh god. Stop! Right now!_

"Oh." Was what came out of your mouth. "My Christmas present?"

He pushed away from for frame and sauntered over to you.

"I hoped you'd come to change your mind about me one day - before Christmas preferably." He pressed a kiss on your temple. "Well, I would have made you change your mind - eventually." 

"You really _are_ full of yourself."

"Hm." He nibbled down your throat and you instantly felt a throb between your thighs when his hands reached for the towel and untied it.

It dropped to the floor unceremoniously. 

"May I dress you?"

"W-what?"

_Ok, nobody had actually ever asked you that._

But here he was, glancing at you with those crystal clear eyes, a look of eager anticipation painting his features.

You nodded.

Loki picked the lace briefs off the bed and knelt down in front of you, holding them open so that you could step into them with one foot, then the other, before he slowly pulled them up your legs and fitted them on your hips. He ran his nose along the hem and placed a kiss on your belly, mouthing small kisses up your body as he rose to his feet. 

When he reached your lips you purred against his and he chuckled.

"It seems that the lady enjoys being dressed."

"I consider hiring you to do this to me every morning."

"I fear you cannot hire me, but have to pay the full price."

"Maybe we could come to an arrangement?" You rested your hand on his chest, undoing another button of his shirt and sliding your fingers underneath.

Loki caught your wrist.

"I believe if we continue this way, you may regret it." He nudged your lips with his.

"Why would I regret it?" 

"Because I know I've overtaxed your body already. You will be very, very sore, princess, and I cannot take responsibility for that."

You chuckled against his lips.

"Did you just refuse to have sex?"

"Unpredictable. One of my distinctive traits."

You laughed.

"Unpredictable, indeed. What would you like me to call you when you get too cheeky? Mr Mischief or Sir Sass?"

"I would prefer to reserve _Sir_ for the bedroom, pet." He smirked.

"Good god, Loki!"

He held out the bra so that you could slip your arms in, then closed it on your back - without looking and with far too much ease.

You frowned.

You'd have to get used to the fact that this man was accomplished in the "art" of seducing and pleasuring women and all that came with it. Including the knowledge of how to undress and dress them.

When his fingers pushed the lace cups down to run his thumbs over your nipples, you gasped and brought your attention back to him. He grinned as he put the lace back in place. 

Loki helped you into the dress and zipped it up at the back, before he pressed a kiss on your neck. 

"You look beautiful."

He ran his hands over your front, one slipping between your thighs as he innocently leaned his chin on your shoulder.

"You're a menace, Loki."

"So I've been told."

 

***

 

"I'm surprised."

Loki looked up at you, chewing on a piece of French toast. He swallowed.

"About?"

"Your choice of cafe."

"I come here with my mum when she visits. She loves American Diner's."

"Your mother lives in England, right?"

Loki nodded. 

"How come you moved to America?"

"For work. After my - my other studies didn't work out, Hela encouraged me to study law to help her with the company. I did the basics at Yale and then joined her in New York."

_He spoke about studying law - at Yale! - as though it was as easy as drinking water or eating ice cream._

"So, you're pretty smart, aren't you?"

"Insanely smart and incredibly good looking." He winked and put another piece of French Toast into his mouth, you watched as he poured the rest of his maple syrup over the one on his plate.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Me? Uh. Not smart. I don't have any university degrees."

He laughed softly. 

"Intelligence is not measured in university degrees."

"I mean, I'm not - anything special."

At that, Loki put down his fork and his eyes searched yours before he reached over the table to catch your chin between his fingers.

"And why would you like to be _special_?"

"Because I don't like being ordinary."

He stood and slipped into the booth next to you. 

"Loki. What -"

There was this unreadable look in his eyes. Intense and deep and - you weren't sure what else - but he looked at you and placed one arm on the booth behind you, while his other hand came to a rest on your thigh, and you shivered.

"So, you think being smart makes one special?"

You nodded. 

"Then, why didn't you go out with me? Why didn't you flirt with me like all the other women?"

You just stared at him. 

"Not special enough?" he offered cockily.

His fingers gingerly ran up the sensitive skin of your inner thigh, disappearing under your dress. A moment later, they brushed over the lace of your panties.

Your breath hitched and you grabbed his arm.

"Stop."

"So responsive." He kissed your neck, while he kept his fingers kept caressing you and he breathed softly against your skin. "Trust me, princess."

You let go of his arm and he slipped two fingers under the lace and along your now very moist warmth.

Then he drew his hand back and lifted it to his face. He glanced at his fingers and rubbed the pad of his thumb over them before he put them in his mouth and sucked them clean.

"You are responsive, sweet, rather innocent and open to pretty much anything in bed. Four things that make me _crave_ you. On top of that you've found me attractive the moment you met me. NO. Don't give me that look. Don't think I didn't notice all those times you pressed your thighs together and bit your lip, because I _did_. I noticed every little detail about what your body had to say to me - and yet you've resisted me for what - three years? I believe that takes an incredible amount of will power. So, what makes you think you're ordinary?"

He cocked an eyebrow. 

"Life's not all about sex, Loki."

"You'd be surprised."

You stabbed a piece of hash brown with your fork. 

"Life's not about jobs or degrees or achievements either." He offered and took a sip from his tea.

"Says the number one lawyer who drives two Jaguars, owns a super fancy night club and a penthouse in downtown Manhattan - and that's probably only the tip of the iceberg."

"Look at me." Loki said, his tone stern.

You searched his eyes.

"I never wanted this kind of life and I'd give it up instantly if I could get the life back that I had before."

_His family. Gosh, you had forgotten about his children. His wife._

"I'm sorry." You muttered.

"What I am trying to say is that the kind of special you are looking for - it isn't real. Because we all are unique - and if you don't want to be ordinary, then you merely have to be yourself. Don't follow the crowd - any kind of crowd. Achievements, intellect, university degrees, salaries - these are _not_ the things that define us. It is _not_ who we are."

"Then - what is it that defines us?"

Loki's eyes shifted between yours. Then he cleared his throat and his eyelids fluttered shut for a moment before he spoke.

"Love."

The word hung there between you as you held his gaze and processed what he had just said.

"Love - or the lack of it." He repeated. "Is the only thing that defines us."

Of all the different scenarios you had played through in your head, you'd never anticipated you would have a conversation with Loki about love. 

This was - Loki.

This was - a man who you had entirely underestimated and who was evidently a million light years more mature than you were. 

"Are you sure?"

He frowned.

"Absolutely."

"No - I mean. Are you sure that you're not Mr Right?"

He chuckled. 

"Very sure."

"That was-" You took a breath. "That's a very profound thing to say. That love defines us."

"Most people would say it's a ridiculous claim to raise."

"Because they're afraid of admitting it."

He took your hand in his and pressed a kiss on your knuckles.

"You're my hero, princess." You chuckled and he offered you a smile.

"I liked you from the moment Thor introduced us. There was something about you - I knew I was yours. I tried so hard to get your attention and you kept evading my advances. I mean, even Thor tried - remember that weekend in his house? You were so irritated to see me there, you just stormed right out again. I'd never seen you so furious before."

You blushed at the memory. About a year ago Thor had asked you to stay at his place for a couple of days to look after his dog.

"Thor _arranged_ you to be there?"

"Of course he did. He knew how desperate I was to get to know you, so he thought what better way to get to know each other than a walk on the beach with his dog?"

"He played match maker?"

"Well, he failed miserably."

"To be honest, I think I - I was scared of you, Loki."

"Scared?"

"Because you - because we were by ourselves and -"

"What did you think I'd do. Devour you?"

"No. But I - might have." A lopsided grin appeared on his face. "I mean, I might not have been able to ignore you. It's much easier when people are around."

"Hm. Sounds like I should have been more aggressive in my advances."

You patted his arm and shook your head. 

"You were _aggressive_ enough, darling." 

He leaned in, nuzzling the side of your face with his nose, then he pressed a soft kiss on that sensitive spot underneath your ear.

"I could have sent you flowers or a limousine to pick you up for a candle light dinner at a fancy restaurant, but I didn't. I sent you cocktails with dirty names and sexy, albeit expensive, lingerie instead - because that's who I am. I didn't want you to think I'm a knight in shining armour, because I'm not. I'm neither special nor ordinary. I like being authentic."

How could he say such beautiful things? Or rather how could you have thought of him as a vulgar, arrogant asshole who only cared about himself?

"Sweetness?"

You licked your lips. 

"I think I'm going through a major paradigm shift at the moment." You frowned at him and Loki laughed softly. 

"Welcome to the new millennium." He winked. "They say it's a time of unforeseen changes and a shift in consciousness." 

He grinned.

"Seriously, Loki, I feel terrible. I put so much energy into resisting you, when all I would have had to do was _accept_ you."

"See." He pressed a kiss on your temple. "You _are_ a _very_ smart person - just a late bloomer."

You smacked his arm and he raised an eyebrow. 

"Mischief."

"At your service."

"Hm. What kind of _service_ do you offer?"

"Indecent, but fucking orgasmic." He deadpanned.

You couldn't help but burst into laughter, while he smiled innocently.

With a sigh you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

"Loki, you are _by far_ the best thing that ever happened to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... yup. I totally agree with her. ;)


End file.
